The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to operating such a system or component thereof at multiple clock speeds.
The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for operating such a system or component thereof at multiple clock speeds.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems use one or more integrated circuits to process and/or store data. Integrated circuits typically contain thousands—and in many cases millions—of transistors and other elements arranged in logical blocks. Many such logical blocks are formed using arrangements of, e.g., field-effect transistors (FETs), which consume power when switched, and consume little or no power in a stable state.
The logical blocks in an integrated circuit often operate according to a reference clock signal that controls the flow of data through the circuit in an orderly and predictable fashion. As the clock rate of the reference signal is increased, the integrated circuit can process data faster (up to a point where thermal or minimum timing budgets can no longer be met). But because the logical blocks switch more times per second at a higher clock rate, the power dissipated by the integrated circuit increases as a function of the clock rate.
Others have recognized that in some applications, power consumption can be reduced by tailoring the speed to the processing load. For instance, some mobile processors use a technology that can temporarily halt a processor core, change the processor clock rate, and then resume the processor core, when the mobile processor switches between external power and battery power.
One known system describes an integrated circuit clocking system using two voltage-controlled oscillators (VCOs). The first VCO functions in a phase-locked loop (PLL) that maintains a desired frequency relationship to an input reference clock. The control voltage supplied by the PLL to the first VCO is also supplied to a second VCO, which actually supplies the core clock signal to the integrated circuit after an initialization period.
A mixer allows the control voltage to be offset at the input to the second VCO by one of several selectable voltages. A controller can step between the selectable voltages to slew the VCO frequency in small frequency increments, to decrease the core clock signal by up to 25% in steps when appropriate. Thus power consumption can be tailored over time to sensed current, power, temperature, or processing load without stalling the processor.